


Dirty Babe

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Private School, School Uniforms, Sex in a Car, Stockings, kneehighs, naiveSteve, olderguyBilly, schoolboySteve, sexysmoulderingBilly, sweetSteve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Steve's what they might call a young, naive little kitten- a boy who goes to a preppy private school and wears a cute little uniform with knee-high stockings. Billy's his bad-boy boyfriend with a terrible reputation and a fast car.





	Dirty Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on Tumblr.... check it out @hainethehero https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hainethehero

Dirty Babe

Steve’s tired; he’s had a terrible and harrowing day at school and he just wants his big, bad boyfriend to cuddle him. Wants to rest his head on Billy’s broad, muscled chest and feel Billy’s long, tapering fingers running through his soft hair. If his Daddy ever found out that he’d been spending his afternoons with the resident wild-child of Hawkins, Indiana, Steve would be grounded for at least a year. Good thing Billy always parked a block away from his little, preppy private school. 

He sits at the bench where the bus is supposed to pick up students after school. He’s waiting with his friend from class, Caleb Benett who seems to be lost in his own world at the moment. Good for him, because so is Steve. The pretty, doe-eyed brunette is thinking of getting into his boyfriend’s car- the badass, blue Camaro- and snuggling into that spicy warmth only his Billy can provide. His soft pink lips twist slightly into a little smile as he imagines Billy running a hand through his hair, tilting his head back and pressing a gentle kiss to his throat. Billy’s never left any marks where anybody can see. So he wouldn’t spend much time giving Steve a hickey. 

No, he’d slowly, gently strip Steve of his preppy waistcoat, he’d slip off the blue striped tie from around his boy’s neck, and then he’d shove Steve’s pristine white shirt up, up until his entire chest, pink nipples and flat tummy are all exposed. Then he’d slip his boy’s trousers down his long, pale legs that shake with anticipation like a baby deer’s… leaving the sweet boy in only his black, knee-high stockings. 

He’d lie there, in the backseat of Billy’s car, stark naked and spread open for his ‘Daddy’ to devour, his pale skin glowing against the dark backdrop of the new black leather Billy had installed in the car earlier. But Billy doesn’t care about any of that; his eyes are drinking in his baby’s beautiful body as he shivers under his much larger body, all soft curves, warm skin and dark eyes. The perfect boy… 

Steve could see Billy’s eyes, all narrowed and steely, gazing down at him with a dark heat that would make him whimper. And the older guy would kiss him sweetly on the lips, a damaging contrast to the rough thrusts in which he treats Steve’s body. Steve would cry out, and Billy would swallow those cries, tongue sliding down his throat, his three o clock shadow bristling against the baby soft smoothness of Steve’s face, lips, his jaw… his neck… 

“Daddy!… oh my God! Daddy please!” 

“That’s it babygirl…. cum for Daddy… uh- no touching, that’s daddy’s property. You cum on my cock alone princess…” 

Jesus, Steve could almost hear that low growl from Billy, rasping in his ear, biting and sucking-

“Hey Steve, I think your ride’s here.” Caleb suddenly interrupts and Steve snaps out of his dream like he’d just been dashed with ice cold water. He’s looking in the distance to a figure just coming into view.

“Huh?” 

“I said, your ride’s here.” 

Steve looks up and sees Billy rounding the corner, dressed in all black, black jeans, black leather… probably a white t-shirt. He looks like temptation incarnate. Steve quickly gets to his feet, just a bit hot under the collar. 

“Geez Steven, you didn’t tell me he was that hot.” Caleb teases and Steve just shakes his head, blushing profusely at Billy who’s looking directly at him, small grin on his handsome face. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a peep preview of what's to come.....


End file.
